


I’m burning for you

by Chillervaniller97



Series: I care about you [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Echo is sick and Hope is soft and protective, Echope - Freeform, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Jellyfish, Skyring, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillervaniller97/pseuds/Chillervaniller97
Summary: “I don’t feel so good.” She bent over and rested her hands on her knees, afraid she’ll pass out right then and there. “I will go back to the cottage and rest a little.” Echo was out of breath and it wasn’t because of the training they finished ten minutes ago. The amount of energy she had to spent on staying upright and talking was laughable.Hope looked at her with worried eyes and took a step forward. The younger girl stretched her hand out, brushing the hair away that was stuck to Echo’s forehead because of the sweat. She rested the back of her hand against it, her forehead was hot to the touch. “You’re burning.” She nodded worriedly. “You have a fever.”
Relationships: Echo/Hope Diyoza, Hope Diyoza/Echo
Series: I care about you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888708
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	I’m burning for you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @telesbean on twitter for the promt and support and thank you to the rest of my sisterkru, this ones for you :)
> 
> English is not my first language and if you find mistakes you can keep them ;)

Ice Nation isn’t known for their pleasantries and neither are their lands. It is hard and ruthless. You either adapt or die. It’s that simple. Harsh summers and even harsher winters are normal. One in three children don’t make it passed the age of five. Echo’s family was lucky that three of their six children survived. Their oldest boy and their twins died of the fever. A death sentence for every azgeda and more so for children. It starts out like a simple cold, after that they’ll feel weak and then the fever starts. It is mostly accompanied by vomiting and chills. If you’re not strong enough it’ll wear you out and kill you in the end.

So that’s why an azgeda spy doesn’t get sick. They aren’t allowed to get sick. Not in the past, when the Ice Nation still existed, and especially not now on another planet. A planet, who knows how many light-years away from her family.

But why did Echo feel weak? She noticed this morning when they trained with Orlando. She was too slow to avoid his punches and her head hurt so much. When the training was over, they usually went down to the stream to wash the sweat and dirt off of them. But Echo felt too weak to even make the way to the stream, which was located 2 miles from their cottage. No, Echo just wanted to lay down and pass out.

“I don’t feel so good.” She bent over and rested her hands on her knees, afraid she’ll pass out right then and there. “I will go back to the cottage and rest a little.” Echo was out of breath and it wasn’t because of the training they finished ten minutes ago. The amount of energy she had to spent on staying upright and talking was laughable.

Hope looked at her with worried eyes and took a step forward. The younger girl stretched her hand out, brushing the hair away that was stuck to Echo’s forehead because of the sweat. She rested the back of her hand against it, her forehead was hot to the touch. “You’re burning.” She nodded worriedly. “You have a fever.” Now Hope rested her hand an Echo’s shoulder.

You have a fever.

Fever.

This word rung in Echo’s ears after Hope said it. It’s a red flag. A deathbringer. Bad omen. Azgeda people would avoid this word like the plague. Believing that if spoken out loud it could get released upon them. But here she stands listening to Hope saying it like it’s nothing. 

“No no no. I’m fine, I just need to rest.” Echo straightened up and pushes Hope’s caring hand away in the process. Taking a few steps back she avoided eye contact with all of her fellow companions and started to make her way into the direction of their shared home.

Hope presses her lips together, thinking why the older girl had to be so stubborn. She looked at the men with apologizing eyes “I will handle that. You two can go and clean up.” The girl spun around, but then she halted every muscle in her body and turned her face sideways “Oh and one thing. Could you maybe catch a few jellyfishes? I think Echo is in need of my mom’s famous jellyfish broth.” Then she sprinted after Echo, not giving Gabriel nor Orlando time to answer.

Echo was sweating like crazy. She felt extremely hot and sticky, her clothes clinging to her lean form. Being out of breath didn’t make it any easier for her. The spy pushed herself on nonetheless, holding onto the surrounding trees for support. One tree after the other, she made her way into the direction of the cabin. Time didn’t have any meaning to her now, she counted in how many trees she bumped into for support. After the seventh tree, her legs gave away under her but before she hit the ground strong arms encircled her.

“Woah!” It was Hope preventing her from falling to the ground. The younger girl embraced her from behind, hooking her arms under her armpits and resting her head on her shoulder while whispering reassuring words into Echo’s ear. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

The older girl leaned back into Hope, letting the other girl carry her weight. She was too drained to even care if she looked weak or not. Now Hope’s front was pressed against her back and she could feel her hot breath hitting her ear, the warmth she radiated and the softness of her skin. It felt like heaven but Echo couldn’t concentrate on these things like she wanted to because of how sick she felt.

The next thing she knew was that the younger girl somehow managed to get them both to the cottage. Once inside Hope laid her onto the bed, she shared with her. The bedroom, or what you can call room, of them were behind the perforated red curtain, where they found Orlando eight month ago. The men shared a bed on the far end, next to the kitchen. Which Gabriel was really happy about, because he loved late night snacking.

“There you go.” She stroked her pale face tenderly as she sat next to her on the bed. Feeling how she felt hotter than before, she quickly stood up, leaving Echo alone. 

Now Echo really felt how sick she was, hitting her like a freight train. She tossed around, moving her head from left to right and to the left again. Her clothes felt uncomfortable on her burning skin and she tried to shed them as well as she could. The first garment she managed to free herself from was her shirt. Breathing heavily from such exercise. Now laying there in her black breastband she went to unbuckle her jeans when the other girl came back.

Hope stood at the entrance of their shared room. In one hand she held a bucket full of cold water, she fetched from the stream and in the other a cloth. Her eyes roamed over the exposed skin of the older girl and her mouth hung open. For a moment she was dumbstruck but regained control over her hormonal desires again. Sure she has seen Echo naked before, but she always tried to not look too long because else the other girl would notice her staring.

Echo was a masterpiece, Hope had to admit it. Lean body with tan skin. Beautiful face with the cutest smile. Brown eyes which glinted in the moonlight and turned into caramel when the sun hit them just right. Not that Hope paid attention to such small details. No of course not, that would be insane. Echo was taken, she had a boyfriend and Hope was just a little child to her.

“Nnnrrgh.” Echo still tried to get the offending clothes that covered the rest of her body off of her. Only then Hope jumped into action, placing the bucket and cloth on the table next to the bed, she covered Echo’s hands, that tried to pull at her pants, with her own. “Here, let me.” She looked into the grounder’s eyes and when Echo stilled her movements it was enough confirmation. Hope pulled her pants down with ease. It rested around her ankles, Echo’s shoes the cause why it didn’t get further down. But Hope was quick and pulled them off too.

Echo breathed heavily again, her eyes shut and chest falling and rising quickly. She laid there only in her underwear and Hope had to remind herself how to breathe again. She quickly turned to the table and dipped the cloth into the water, wringing it out before she dabbed it onto Echo’s pale face, at which the taller girl moaned. Her hot skin finally getting cooled down somewhat. Hope did that a few times. Dipping the cloth and tending to Echo’s burning skin.

“I will make you my mother’s famous jellyfish broth. That’s what she always made me when I was little and had a fever.” She mused as she continued to dab at the older girl’s face again. Halting her movements when Echo held her wrist with the energy, she still had left. “I don’t have anything.” She hissed and pushed the hand away from her face.

Hope knitted her eyebrows together, trying to understand why the spy got so upset. Echo was still somewhat of a mystery to her. Sure Hope didn’t interact with more than 6 people in her life, but she still tried to do better. Learning how to read the people who surrounded her, trying to understand their humor and what gets them upset. As a twenty-year-old she sure is socially awkward, if not crippled, but she does her best.

“I don’t know what people in the Ice Nation call that, but here on Skyring we call it a fever.” She huffed out, masking her insecurity with sarcasm as always. At this Echo looked her dead in the eye, a disgusted frown on her lips and flaring nostrils. “Get out.” She spat weakly and rolled to her side, facing away from Hope. Pressing her face against the pillow, she tried not to whimper at how weak she must look to the other girl. How vulnerable. 

“Tse.” Was the only thing Hope could muster before standing up and leaving the room once again.

XxxxxxxX

“We’re back and we bear gifts.” Gabriel said in a cheery voice when he entered the cottage. Orlando right behind him, closing the door with a smile of his own. They did manage to catch three jellyfish, which was a good score for them. Usually they would only catch two on a good day, Hope was the expert who could catch four jellyfish in a row on her own, letting it seem like child’s play.

“That’s impressive!” She exclaimed from the table, not looking up from the task she’s doing right now. Peeling various vegetables, she’ll need for the broth. “This means we’ll eat jellyfish etouffee tomorrow.” Now she looked up to see Orlando sitting himself across from her. He takes a knife and wordlessly begins to help her with peeling. Gabriel puts the jellyfish onto the kitchen counter and leans against it afterwards, observing them.

“How’s she?” The man across from her asked, deeply concentrated in his task. Separating the skin from a potato with such refines as if he did this his whole life.

“She is-“ Hope stilled what she was doing and tried to find the words she needed to formulate what she wanted to say. “She has a fever, but I think after she’ll eat the broth and gets a good night’s rest, she’ll be fine.” Nodding and continuing her task, now determined to nurse the other girl back to health no matter if she’ll get upset again. ‘Damn her’, Hope thought, ‘she can throw a fit, I don’t care. I’ll make her better again.’

Thanks to Orlando’s help the preparations went much quicker than Hope expected. She told Gabriel to fill a pot with water, make a fire and bring it to a boil. The girl threw the veggies inside the hot water and in the meantime prepared one of the jellyfishes. The other two were left for tomorrow. After three hours and many complains from how hungry Gabriel was, the broth was finally done and Hope could add the jellyfish to it. Now the broth had to simmer for another half an hour before it was ready to serve, at which Gabriel complained again.

“Man I’m starving!” Gabriel exclaimed, rubbed his hands together and grabbed four bowls. He filled them all to the brim and put a wooden spoon in each of them. Hope took two of the bowls, excused herself and went into her room. 

When she entered, she saw the taller girl, laying there with her arm over her eyes. Hope made her way to the edge of the bed as silently as possible, but the spy already noticed her and moved her arm away to look at the intruder. “I’ve brought you the broth.” Hope said, while holding the bowls in her hand higher, as if Echo hadn’t seen them already. “You have to eat to get stronger.” The worry in her voice did catch the attention of Echo and she sat up, patting the space next to her. A silent apology for getting angry at the shorter girl.

Hope understood, relieved that the tension between them was over. She sat next to her, both of them had their backs rested on the wooden headboard and their legs stretched out. Handing the spy her bowl, they ate in silence, just content with each other’s company. Halfway through her bowl, Hope nudged Echo’s leg to get her attention, which she obviously got if the content “hmmm” wasn’t another indicator.

“I’m sorry, if I said something wrong.” She dug her head and looked at her bowl. Seeing how a chunk of a potato floated on the surface she added with a small voice “I hate it when you get upset with me.”

Echo stopped eating and set her bowl on the bedside table. Clasping her hands together, she rested them on her lap and leaned her head back onto the headboard, all while her eyes were closed. “It’s not your fault. It’s the word you use. Azgeda people would rather cut their tongue than say it.” She opened her eyes and sight out loud. Now Hope understood and made a mental note to never say the word ‘fever’ ever again in the presence of the grounder.

The afternoon sun shone through the window into the room, illuminating Echo’s skin. It was still pale, although a few notches darker than before. She was still in her black underwear and a shiver ran down her spine. Now that her temperature was slightly down, she felt the cold air kissing her bare skin. 

Hope noticed this and she too put her bowl away. The younger girl retrieved the blanket that was neatly folded at the foot of the bed. She covered Echo with it and checked her temperature again. The grounders temperature was down and nearly back to normal. Hope stopped herself from saying that the fever is down, instead she went for another approach “How are you feeling?” She started to stroke her face tenderly.

“Better.” Was all Echo could muster right now, because there were only mere inches between their faces. She let her eyes roam over the face of the shorter girl. Seeing the freckles which decorated her nose, the slight dip said nose had on the tip, the perfect curve of her lips before coming back to her brown eyes again.

“You should rest now.” Hope backed away from her, away from the intimate moment they just shared. No Echo had a boyfriend. The brother of her aunty O. “I’ll be in the living room, just call me if you need something.” She smiled and turned around, right before she could grab the curtain, she heard a small voice call out for her.

“Stay.” Azgeda spies never begged, but here she was begging for the other girl to not leave her alone. Why did she crave the touch of her? Yearned for her company? Was in need to hear that sweet melodic voice of hers? All these months she tried to push these desires away, but right now she felt too weak to fight them.

She didn’t even think of Bellamy anymore and when she did it felt like she never was in love with him. Maybe she wasn’t in love with him after all? Maybe it was her loneliness and her loyalty to him that made her spent 6 years as his girlfriend on the ring. She still wanted to find him, because that’s what loyal soldiers do. 

“Ok, I’ll stay. But you have to sleep.” Hope pointed her finger at Echo and before she made her way to the bed again, she looked behind the curtain into the living room. Wanting to inform the men that she and Echo would sleep early today and asking them if they could tend to the garden. Orlando and Gabriel nodded and both of them made their way outside. 

Echo shifted so she laid on her side, her back to the shorter girl. Hope slid in beside her, facing the same direction and stared at the back of Echo’s head. The sun hung low in the sky, now only a few hours away from going down. On a normal day they would not go to bed for at least three more hours.

After ten minutes, neither of them found any sleep. Echo turned around and came face to face with the girl that occupied her mind. Both of them studied the other silently, breathing their scents in. Hope licked her lips, a habit of nervousness she developed since she was a child. Like a magnet Echo’s eyes darted to the tongue that glided over these perfect lips then back up to meet Hope’s gaze again.

Something shifted between them. They shared this bed for over 10 months now, but never faced each other nor looked at each other like that. Sure, they would steal forbidden glances when the other girl wasn’t looking, but never openly. Now here they were, staring into each other’s eyes and not moving one bit.

“You’re not sleeping.” Hope pointed out dumbly, still staring into the spy’s eyes. 

“I’m tired, but I can’t sleep somehow.” She whispered back honestly and looked at Hopes lips again. Echo was confused why she felt that way and why she wasn’t able to suppress it. Damn these feelings. Damn this godforsaken planet. Damn this fever that clouded her mind. Damn Hopes perfectly kissable lips. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the younger girl’s hand that touched her cheek. Hope was tenderly stroking her face and moved forward, slowly to give Echo the chance to push her away. But Echo did the opposite, she met her halfway.

When their lips finally touched, Echo wasn’t ready for the overwhelming feelings that would hit her. She suppressed them for months and now that she finally acted on them it was like a dam being broken. All these emotions washing over her, filling her chest with a warm giddy sensation. Is this how a kiss should feel like? She never felt that way with anyone, not even with Bellamy.

It was Hope’s first kiss, but she somehow let it seem like she’s done it all her life. It was slow and soft and yearning all at once. Echo never tasted such exquisite lips before and after they parted, she wanted to kiss her again and never stop. 

Still stroking her cheek, the younger girl smiled the biggest smile Echo had ever seen and at that she gave a smile of her own and leaned back in. But because she still was paler than normal and had tired eyes, Hope stopped her by putting a hand between them “As much as I love this.” She breathed against the spy’s lips. “Gosh I never knew that this could feel so good.” She chuckled and bit her lip. “You really should rest. We can continue tomorrow.”

The taller girl let out a sound of frustration. To think about not kissing Hope for a few more hours made her somewhat angry. Like a child who was only allowed to eat one cookie out of the cookie jar and then wait until the next day. No Echo didn’t want that, she wasn’t even ready to sleep right now, not when her heart beat so fast. She needed to taste these lips again.

The grounder rolled over, so she now was on her back, looking at the ceiling and noticing the various cracks in the wood. She didn’t want to seem that needy in front of the younger girl so she distracted herself by counting them.

“I could tell you what helps me when I have trouble falling asleep.” Hope trailed off and avoided looking at Echo. Damn her need to help Echo no matter if she embarrassed herself. Why did she say it? Why couldn’t she just keep her mouth shut and told her to just try closing her eyes and drift off eventually?

The grounder turned her head to Hope and raised an eyebrow in question. When she saw that Hope was looking at anything but her, she shifted onto her side again. Echo put her fingers under Hope’s chin and gently guided her to look at her. Now Hope didn’t have any choice but to meet her questioning gaze. Echo wasn’t ready for the blush the younger girl sported on her cheeks. It made her seem much younger somehow. Vulnerable even.

Hope cleared her throat, feeling awkward and stupid in this moment. “Just forget it.” She made a move to stand up but Echo was faster and straddled her. The spy had still a bit of energy left to do this although she was breathing heavily from such exercise. Bending down, she breathed against the shorter girls’ lips “I’m not letting you go before you don’t tell me.” Echo finished her sentence by kissing Hope.

This kiss was surer than the first. Much firmer and faster too. Before Echo broke the kiss, she bit at Hope’s bottom lip, pulling it with her and releasing it when she backed away. Her hair fell down and tickled the shorter girls face. Hope blinked at that, never did she imagined that a kiss could make her feel like that. She suddenly felt a shiver run down her spine and a warm feeling in her lower gut which traveled right between her legs. She squirmed uncomfortably under Echo and squeezed her tights together. Of course the spy noticed this and smirked at the affect she had on the younger girl.

“Tell me.” Echo breathed out again and went to kiss Hope’s neck. It felt like featherlike touches against her smooth skin. “Echo.” The girl beneath her moaned and titled her head to the side, to give her better access. At that the grounder began to suck at her pulse point and got a sweet moan in return. By now Hope had her hands on the spy’s exposed thighs, squeezing them whenever Echo sucked and licked at her neck.

Hope couldn’t take it anymore, any will to control herself gone. She buckled her hips upward and whimpered. The grounder stopped what she was doing and rolled off of Hope, to the younger girl’s frustration at which Echo chuckled. “I might continue if you tell me.” She grazed her teeth against Hope’s jawline. She felt carefree right now, no other thoughts occupied her mind, just Hope.

“If I have trouble falling asleep I-“ Hope gasped as Echo slid her hand under Hope’s shirt, feeling her skin. Momentarily forgetting how to breath or think, Hope enjoyed the sensation of Echo’s hand and teeth and tongue on her skin. She closed her eyes, wanting to live in this moment forever.

“You do what?” Echo knew that the other girl never experienced something like this. Never felt these emotions. And Echo liked it. She liked being Hope’s first. First kiss. First sexual experience. First everything. A knew desire burned inside the spy. She was determined to give the girl what she wanted. Sweet release.

“I pleasure myself.” Was all Hope could muster before becoming a moaning mess, the grounder’s hands now squeezing her left breast, teasing the nipple over her breastband. Echo straddled her again and attacked her neck after hearing these words. Imagining the girl pleasuring herself in this very bed turned her on.

Echo made quick work with unbuckling Hope’s pants and she wasted no time at guiding her hand inside them. Feeling how wet the younger girl was, she gave her a soft kiss on the lips. “Like this?” The taller girl breathed against Hope’s open mouth, no sound coming out expect for a low groan which stuck in Hope’s throat.

‘No not like this, even better.’ Hope thought and squeezed Echo’s shoulders. She threw her head back, bearing her throat to the older girl. Never had she imagined that this could feel so good. Not even in a thousand years or lifetimes. 

Hope was a beautiful mess. Tousled hair, red face and a mouth that made the dirtiest moans Echo had ever heard. Her thumb circled the younger girl’s clit slowly, all while her other hand took turn squeezing Hope’s breasts. The grounder knew that Hope wouldn’t last long, so she put one finger inside her, which was quickly followed by a second one. It only took three firm thrusts to push her over the edge. 

As soon as Hope’s walls contracted around her fingers, Echo made sure to cover Hope’s mouth with her own to muffle the loudest moan the younger girl made. Hope shuddered throughout her aftershocks, all while Echo kissed her face as she rode it out.

The grounder slipped her fingers out and rolled off the shorter girl. Laying on her side she watched as Hope came down from her high. “You’re right, I think I’m tired enough to fall asleep now.” Sure Echo was extremely aroused, but she didn’t want to overwhelm Hope and she really was tired.

With a smile on her face she snuggled into the other girl and was about to fall asleep when she heard Hope talk. “We should do that more often.”

‘Yes, we should.’ Was her final thought when she drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo/comment if you liked it :)


End file.
